That's what the wise lady said
by Nightwyn
Summary: Severus a le blues, ce soir. Il pense au passé, assis au coin du feu. Une chanson tourne en boucle dans sa tête... ..oneshot songfic possible spoiler tomes 6 et 7, mais il faut bien chercher pour le 7..


_Titre : that's what the wise lady said_

_By : moi-même, Nightwyn_

_Genre : songfic_

_Disclaimers : Severus Rogue aka Severus Snape, n'appartient qu'à JKR sa créatrice (TT), auteur de la saga Harry Potter._

_La chanson 'That's what the wise lady said' appartient au groupe de metal Angtoria._

_Origine de la fic : j'ai eu envie de faire cette songfic, à force d'écouter cette chanson limite en boucle, car d'une part elle m'inspire et d'autre part, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais elle me fait vraiment penser à Snape. Oui, c'est bizarre, en fin de compte... _

_J'ai un peu pris la liberté de changer la "wise lady" en vieux sage et j'ai adapté les paroles à mon propre texte, donc ce n'est pas une traduction fidèle, c'est ma façon de voir comment cette chanson pourrait être interprétée par Severus._

_Petit résumé :__ Severus a le spleen, ce soir, il pense et repense, inlassablement, à plein de choses très gaies, comme à son habitude.  
Cette petite histoire peut se situer juste après le chapitre 30 de ma fanfiction "La Voie des Ténèbres", mais elle peut aussi se situer entre le tome 6 et le tome 7 d'Harry Potter, tout comme elle convient aussi au tome 7 lui-même (cf "A prince's tale")._

_Je me permets de la remettre en ligne, à part, parce que je trouve qu'elle colle assez à une certaine partie de la vie du "vrai" Severus, pas celui de ma fic_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

_Alowyn_

* * *

_**That's What The Wise Lady Said**_

Ce soir-là, il était seul, la pluie tombait dehors avec rage, la foudre déchirait le ciel et il avait l'impression d'en ressentir la puissance, la douleur.

Il avait mal, il souffrait mille maux.

Il avait promis, il avait signé de son propre sang, c'était le prix à payer pour avoir tué Dumbledore en sa propre âme et conscience. Pour revenir à une vie normale, pour oublier, tenter d'oublier, il devait accomplir sa part du marché.

Ne plus l'approcher, ne plus la toucher, ne plus y penser. Ne plus exister.

_"I wish you could be_

_All you ever dreamed_

_Move on, no regrets_

_Try to be the absolute best"_

Oh, ça, il en avait des regrets. Il regrettait d'en être arrivé là, il regrettait de ne pas avoir fui, comme un lâche, pour vivre enfin en paix.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait aller plus avant, maintenant, c'était trop tard, il était déjà allé trop loin. Il avait essayé de se surpasser, pour elle, parce qu'elle était ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu espérer posséder, mais en faisant cela, il avait tout perdu.

_"Stand on your own_

_You can make it, be someone_

_With the war in your head_

_That's what the wise lady said !"_

Mais comment aurait-il pu vivre en restant vraiment lui-même, avec ces souvenirs, avec ces images dans la tête ? Il n'aurait jamais pu le faire, Il avait son sang sur les mains, il aurait toujours son sang sur les mains, et le vieux sage ne lui avait pas dit qu'il en souffrirait tant.

_"There'll be times, when you can't face_

_The weary lights of the day_

_But be strong and believe_

_You can be anything you wish to be"_

Faire face ? Il avait toujours fait face, même dans les pires moments, et elle, elle l'avait aidé, elle avait été comme la lumière apparaissant dans les ténèbres, elle avait été là pour lui, elle l'avait rendu fort, et ils avaient cru qu'ils pourraient vivre comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu.

Idiots, ils avaient été idiots de croire cela, ils avaient été mystifiés.

_"Don't let your fears hold you back_

_Life isn't meant to be easy_

_Find justice for what you lack"_

La seule crainte qu'il ait jamais ressentie, il l'avait vu se matérialiser devant ses yeux, la lumière avait commencé à s'estomper au moment même où il aurait pu la toucher du doigt.

Il l'avait perdue.

Elle lui manquerait à jamais.

"_Time will heal the scars_

_Be proud of who you are_

_Taste the fantasies that you dread_

_That's what the wise lady said _!"

Le temps, aussi longtemps qu'il mettrait à s'écouler entre ses doigts, inéluctable, ne pourrait jamais guérir cette profonde blessure.

Il aurait été fier d'être ce qu'il était, mais avec elle à ses côtés, et rien d'autre. Sans elle, sa vie n'était qu'une illusion, sans elle, ce qu'il avait appris à connaître n'existait plus, le grand vide de son absence annihilait jusqu'à son imagination, il ne pourrait l'oublier, et le vieux sage ne lui avait pas dit qu'il en souffrirait tant.

_"I came from nothing, here I am!_

_I won the war in my head!"_

Il avait beau se dire qu'il était parti de rien, qu'il était arrivé à surmonter le passé, son autre passé, il avait été là, avec elle, il avait tout traversé, il serait mort pour elle, grâce à elle il avait gagné la bataille que livrait son coeur contre sa raison, mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus, il n'existait plus, il n'était plus rien.

Il n'aurait plus jamais la force de faire face, il ne pourrait plus jamais être quelqu'un, il ne saurait plus comment retrouver la lumière, il n'aurait plus que des regrets, jusqu'à la fin.

Et le vieux sage ne lui avait pas dit qu'enfin, il n'aurait plus à en souffrir.


End file.
